Preludio al amor
by Salamander's eye
Summary: En medio de lo que parecía una absurda misión más, había un mensaje por descifrar y aunque llevará tiempo, tenían una misión de cien años…, eso era tiempo suficiente.


**PRELUDIO AL AMOR**

FAIRY TAIL © HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** En medio de lo que parecía una absurda misión más, había un mensaje por descifrar y aunque llevará tiempo, tenían una misión de cien años…, eso era tiempo suficiente.

 **Nota de la autora** : El final de Fairy Tail fue agridulce para mí, no esperaba que las más de cuarenta páginas carecieran de emoción y ese toque "lindo" que tenía antes. Creo que lo recordaré como un lindo manga por los amigos que hice a través de esta serie y la inspiración que supo darme.

En este one-shot no es la excepción.

Escribo de tirón, les dejo _Preludio al amor._

* * *

 **Capítulo único: Preludio al amor**

Natsu no era tonto, era lento y ponía en prioridad otras cosas en su mente. El romance y las relaciones más allá de amistad o compañerismo de gremio eran de esas cuestiones que ocultaba en el sitio más recóndito y aislado de su mente. Por mucho tiempo había sabido esquivar eso. Pero Lucy se lo complicaba cada vez más. Tenía sus motivos y tampoco era sutil para mostrar su interés por ella, salvo que lo suyo se confunde con un amigo pesado y bromista.

¿Había que recordar que un dragón estuvo a su cuidado y que el tacto es algo que no tiene?

El dragón slayer actuaba más por instinto que otra cosa. Todo lo que fuera relacionado a Lucy y esa relación de "más que amigos, pero menos que amantes" era quizás lo más notable de su forma de actuar. Podía sonar como un quejica y que se excusaba como actuaba con la maga, pero no tenía otra forma. Happy era quizás quien más se lo cuestionaba por cómo había herido varias veces a la rubia en el pasado.

—No puedo cambiarlo, Happy. Solo sale…, —y apuntaba con su índice a su cabeza—…, sale así de aquí.

—Ay, Natsu. Nunca vas a cambiar.

Y nunca lo hizo. Por eso había cometido la locura de pedir autorización para una misión de cien años. Fue un poco caótico pedírselo a los del Consejo y que no estallan en una negativa, pero gracias a que ellos habían salvado el mundo y Fiore…, los sujetos importantes estaban más ligeros con esos temas.

—¡Oigan, Gray y Erza! —Natsu los había a todos los del grupo (salvo Lucy) en el gremio la noche anterior al viaje —. ¡El equipo va estar junto en esta misión de cien años!

—¡¿Estás loco, ¡¿Flamitas?! —Gray fue el primero en acotar en contra —. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? Hay cosas que organizar antes…

—Pero ya tengo la autorización. Podemos ir.

Natsu sintió el mano de Erza apoyada en su hombro. Se giró a verla: —Gray habla por otras cuestiones, Natsu. Cuestiones que tienen que ver con las relaciones…

El mago entonces observó a su compañero y pudo captar esa mirada un poco más seria de lo normal. Sí, podía entender que lo tenía así y bueno, él tampoco podía ponerle contra porque el gremio quizás se había puesto muy romántico y cursi últimamente. Destacando sobre todo el embarazo de Levy y bueno, Gray y Juvia en una relación más formal. Podría contar a Ever y Elfman, pero ellos eran historia conocida. Quizás Cobra y Kinana, además de Laxus y sus conquistas múltiples…

—El único eres tú, Natsu. Faltas tú —Erza, incluso ella con todo lo que era de temer, tenía más o menos una cuestión con Jellal. Más ahora que el mago estaba libre de cualquier cuestión relacionada sus crímenes—. No sé que estés esperando, pero el tiempo pasa.

Sí, eran diez años que llevaba relacionada a Lucy, contando Tenrou obviamente, de los cuales ninguno había usado para darle otro vistazo a su relación. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? Su plan era hacer una misión de cien años. Eso era tiempo suficiente para pasar a otro nivel.

—Tengo cien años para no ser él único, Erza —exclamó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro. Parece que los dejo tranquilos, porque ambos sonrieron —. Hagan lo suyo que yo haré lo mío.

Entonces se había ido donde Lucy que antes había estado muy ebria y por su propio juicio había huido cuando tuvo que desnudarla y dormir con ella. Era lento, pero su dragón de fuego no, ¡un día de estos ese engendro iba a mandarlo al frente con la rubia!

Por suerte no lo hizo cuando ella lo abrazó y le agradeció lo que era. Porque sin él ni Happy, Lucy no sería la famosa escritora y maga que era ni tampoco integrante del gremio al cual siempre soñó entrar.

Bueno, ese podría ser el momento para decir algo de índole romántico, ¿o no?

—¡Tenemos trabajo! —habría dicho entonces, rompiendo el momento y pareciendo un insensible de cuarta. Lucy lo había medio insultado y se quejaba de eso, pero él dijo algo que era verdad y que, sin saberlo ella, tenía un peso enorme—. Estaremos juntos a partir de ahora.

Y por el tiempo que le tome amarla de verdad. Una semana, un mes o los cien años. Quién sabe.


End file.
